The broad goal of this study is to compare the health of homeless children and poor domiciled children. The specific aims are: 1) To compare perceived stress and coping behaviors of homeless and poor domiciled school aged children; 2) To compare the physical health status of homeless and domiciled poor school aged children and their families; 3) To compare the mental health status of homeless and domiciled poor school aged children and their families; 4) To compare health care practices of homeless and poor domiciled school aged children; and 5) To compare utilization of health care services by homeless and poor domiciled school aged children and their families. There is only limited data on the special needs of homeless children. It is important to know what differences exist between children of the domiciled poor and homeless children. This data would permit the development of nursing interventions and programs specific to the needs of the group. The data from the proposed study will serve as a beginning base from which protocols and interventions to assist homeless children and their families can be developed. A quasi-experimental cross-sectional two group research design will be used. One group will consist of 64 homeless children and their mothers and the other group will consist of 64 domiciled poor children and their mothers. The sample will be comprised of children between the ages of eight and twelve years of age who are living with their mothers. The subjects will be solicited from transitional housing facilities, facilities that work with homeless families, cheap motels, and soup kitchens. Qualitative and quantitative data will be collected from the subjects through the use of interview schedules, the Child Behavior Checklist, Children's Depression Inventory, and a health assessment. Data collection will take place in the Center for Nursing Research at Ohio State. The data will be coded according to predetermined procedures. T-tests and chi- squares will be used to analyze the data for each specific aim. An alpha level of .05 will be used to ascertain if there is a statistically significant difference between the two groups.